


Last Straw

by Bloodskyangel



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodskyangel/pseuds/Bloodskyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan dealt the straw that broke the camel's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm not dead. I'll try to post more often again. This upcoming semester should give me more time to write and post. I absolutely apologize for my absence. Take a short dumb story as an apology.

Dan stood and rolled his eyes as Barry gathered up some of his stuff and threw them into his duffle bag. Barry had done this every time they had a fight recently. He would grab some clothes and a toothbrush and would threaten to stay with either Arin or Ross while Dan scoffed at the empty threat and would sometimes stay up long enough to see Barry try to sneak back in sheepishly. It happened enough that Dan went from a blubbering mess begging Barry to not leave to as he was doing now; expecting Barry back within the hour. He would use said hour to look up some lesbian porn since he couldn’t with Barry around. It made Barry uncomfortable and Barry would pick a fight with Dan over Dan’s bisexual preference to the opposite sex. During a fight over said subject was the only time Dan was the one who packed his bags and threatened to leave.

Dan closed the door behind Barry, who was so furious he stormed past the door and left it open. He pulled out his laptop and pulled up a video of a black woman and an Asian woman experimenting with some toys. He found that the video wasn’t the distraction he hoped it would be as his mind puzzled over the fight that had just occurred. He started thinking of all the fights they were having lately. They were having more fights than their married friends and it would be days after the fight happened and their prides would still be sore. The fights would be resolved and they would forgive each other only for them to be screaming at each other the next day. He didn’t understand; what was he doing wrong? Barry did pick the fights most of the time and the trigger would range from how little time they spend together to Dan using the last of the milk. Dan had been with Barry for one year at that point and it was starting to feel like ten. Dan did have an issue with commitment but he was willing to put that aside for Barry; in fact he was sure he had proven by now that he was devoted to Barry. Dan did suppose that he had been pretty shitty lately. He had to learn to curve his appetite. He also had to realize he wasn’t just dealing with his friend anymore. Barry was his boyfriend. Dan fell asleep a short time later and didn’t notice the body that slid into his bed and wrapped an arm around him.

The smell of eggs woke him up the next morning. Dan sat up and stretched pondering why Barry was making breakfast; let alone at the early hour of 6am. Normally Barry wouldn’t make an apologetic breakfast until he was sure he was the wrong one. Truth be told, Barry did have the absolute right to be upset this time. Dan got his apology speech ready and prepared himself for either a crying Barry or an overly cuddly Barry. He heard pans being placed into the sink as he stumbled into his favorite pajama pants. He loved looking at the unicorn print and it especially warmed his heart since Barry gave him this for his last birthday.

Dan walked into the tiny kitchen scratching his head and yawning. “Morning babe. Look I just want to say I’m sorry for using your card to buy those bedroom toys, okay? I should’ve owned up to it and not make you feel like shit by calling you a pussy. I’m very sorry, that was inexcusable and I should’ve talked to you about it instead of springing it up on you”

“Oh so that’s why you guys are fighting. Well I’m sure Barry will forgive you when he hears that”

“The hell, Mark?” Dan shook off the rest of his sleepiness to face his friend. He blushed instantly upon the realization that he forgot to put on a shirt.

“Hm? Oh I’m sorry, Barry told me to come here to get some stuff. He knocked out the minute I let him in my bed”

Dan nearly grabbed a pan from the sink to beat Mark. “What is MY boyfriend doing in your bed?!”

“Whoa, whoa hold on Dan! I wouldn’t hurt you like that! I slept here last night”

Dan wasn’t sure why that gave him chills. “Hmm… Okay then. I’m sorry Mark. I’m just on edge and I’m worried” Dan sat down as Mark set down two plates of eggs and pancakes. 

He started feeling a bit uncomfortable as Mark stared at him but brushed it off as Mark trying to show concern.

“What’s going with you two? I mean only if you feel like talking” 

Mark was obviously trying to be respectful which Dan appreciated but he wasn’t ready to open up to him. Dan just wasn’t that close to Mark. His fingers itched to call Barry or text Arin for support but Mark sat there slowly eating in expectation. Expecting Dan to pour his heart out and for himself to perhaps have some solution. Dan gave a slight sigh and tried to eat the already cold breakfast and thought of something to say; to talk about anything but himself and Barry.

A familiar chime ran from his room just as Dan swallowed his last bite. “Hold on that’s Barry!” Dan ran into the room leaving Mark at the table.

Mark picked up the dishes of the unsatisfying breakfast and put them in the sink. He turned to leave them as is but couldn’t leave them there unwashed. He washes them slowly and smiles. He would admit only to himself his feelings for Dan hasn’t left him. He always wanted to hold him at night; feel his legs entangle with Dan’s, Dan’s hair becoming his comfort blanket, being able to listen to his voice and it sings to him a lullaby every night. Mark used to fight those feelings and even talked to his close friends that weren’t in the same circle as Dan and Barry about his cardinal desires. It’s gotten to the point however that Mark has understood that his chances are slim to none. He knew Dan wasn’t going to leave Barry. Barry was just about the one man that gets Dan’s gears running and Barry wouldn’t give up the one guy around that genuinely cares about him. Dan had a preference for women and if somehow things between the two of them didn’t work out that’s what Dan would most likely look for; either a busty blonde or an African goddess. Mark wasn’t either one and Dan and Barry tend to make it out of these tough scrapes. None of the fights have ever been serious except for when Dan couldn’t help but appreciate the female form which Mark had to admit that Dan was getting better at ignoring. Mark threw in the towel long ago but he couldn’t shake off his feelings for Dan that easily. He couldn’t resist lying with Dan last night and even placing an arm around him. However, the embrace felt cold to Mark. Not even the freshly washed mop of hair on Dan’s head felt comforting. Mark couldn’t place if this coldness was from Dan towards Barry or if the feeling was from within; hurting both of his friends by lying next to the taken man he coveted. The cold feeling was too strong for him and he found himself sleeping on his friends’ couch. The same couch he found himself now. He sat and waited for Dan to come back out and completely forgot to pack up the things Barry had asked him to. Just as his mind reminded him with a jolt of panic Dan exited out of his room with a smile and pep that was absent before.

“Ahh Mark, brah. Don’t pack up Barry’s things. He’s coming home! He said he over reacted a little and I agreed to never try to surprise him again. Truth be told buddy that was a lie!” Dan sat on the couch and rested his arms behind his head.

“Oh? Dan you shouldn’t lie to him, and not to mention how dumb it is to tell me. I am Barry’s friend to you know”

“I know that’s why you can’t tell him” Dan dug out a box from beneath the cushions.

Mark wondered how anything could be kept secret in there.

Dan opened the box to show a couple of old rings. Mark gasped as he saw how they glimmered in the light despite the slight rust on them. Mark smiled but felt like he was on the verge of tears. Dan grinned as he slipped one on and looked at how it rested on his finger.

“When I was younger I went through some dumb phase of trying to stay pure or whatever. I know these are more for Christian kids and their partners but I liked the symbolism. These are promise rings. Barry and I are going to wear these to remind ourselves of how much we mean to each other. The reminder is mostly for me, I can admit that. Who knows? Maybe one day we can switch these for actual wedding rings” Dan put the rings back in the box and looked at them longingly.

Mark’s chest felt a sharp pain and he had difficulty breathing. Not that Dan noticed Mark’s despair. Mark and Dan were both staring at the tiny box and both had misty eyes and fast beating hearts.

Mark cleared his throat as if that would somehow free it up. “So you’re really serious about this? You know what you’re talking about? And you know you can’t dick around with people’s hearts?”

“Of course I do. I truly love Barry and I admit I have been a dick lately. I want to be better for him and in turn for us. I want to take this to next step and I need to work on it now before I actually lose Barry for good. I need to man up!” Dan stood and looked back down at Mark who didn’t notice the tears that started to fall down his cheeks. “Mark, you okay? Did my speech move you that much?” Dan chuckled but genuinely tried to show compassion for his friend.

“Yeah I’m good. I’m just glad for you that’s all”

“Thanks man. I appreciate it. Honestly, I do. It means a lot to have friends like you and Arin and Ross. Well to a lesser extent, Ross, but you get what I’m saying”

They both laughed and heard a car pulling up to the street. Dan immediately recognized it as Barry’s and apologized to Mark and begged him to leave and give them some privacy. Of course Mark nodded and pushed away all notions that he was offended. As Mark made his way to his car he walked past Barry with a smile and a thumbs up. Mark still had his pains but he knew that one day he’ll forget he ever felt it. He looked up once before he drove off to see the two in a tight all-is-forgiven hug and a kiss that told him all that Dan promised would come true. And that, for Mark, was the last straw.

**Author's Note:**

> Email me at bloodchild94@gmail.com or contact me on Tumblr (Bloodskyangel) for any questions or requests. Thank you and have a super day :3


End file.
